Era Novembro (Rydon)
by tah-crowley
Summary: Ryan vive sua solidão amargamente junto com a paixão de sua vida, a astronomia. Ninguém tem banda, e nem quer ter banda, Ry está para terminar o Colegial. Conteúdo: Panic! at the disco e o casal Ryan/Brendon.
1. Prólogo

[ONE-SHOT] Era Novembro.

**Título**: Era Novembro.  
**Autora**: Mol.  
**Ship**: Brendon e George.  
**POV**: Primeira pessoa; George.  
**Fandom**: Panic! at the disco.  
**Censura**: PG-13  
**Gênero**: Slash  
**Status**: Terminada.  
**Capítulos**: Não organizada dessa maneira.  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada com isso.  
**Teaser**:_Tudo teve início em novembro, minha vida mudou bruscamente nesta primavera; e foi nesta primavera que conheci o mundo, conheci a mim mesmo e tive a chance de conhecer um alguém._

N/a:

_Avisos_

Ryan, vive sua solidão amargamente junto com a paixão de sua vida; astronomia.  
Ninguém tem banda, e nem quer ter banda, Ry está para termina o Colegial.

**Era Novembro**

Prólogo.

Ele sorria para tudo que via, era algo tão bom e tão perfeito, que as conseqüências não podiam ser melhores e nem piores. A freqüência de seu coração era exata, mais que a balada, era o show de luzes; viajando pelo espaço e contornando seu cérebro e sua face sorridente.

Seus pensamentos eram vazios, abstratos, como a nuvem que pairou em seu peito, dando descanso a sua euforia, fazendo com que suas narinas fossem levemente forçadas a abrir para a entrada do ar limpo, que tudo aquilo o proporcionava.

_Tudo teve início em novembro, minha vida mudou bruscamente nesta primavera; e foi nesta primavera que conheci o mundo, conheci a mim mesmo e tive a chance de conhecer um alguém._

'Ter uma vida, uma missão e realizá-la, finalmente, tendo em ti, meu claro e único amor; toda a minha razão e toda a minha fé, minha alma é agora livre; livre para qualquer coisa, livre para amar-te, como fui amado e amei.'


	2. I

l.

Minhas férias tiveram início na terceira semana de novembro. E eu passava as tardes sem fazer nada. Era um alívio para mim, que finalmente naquele ano havia terminado. O desgaste que era o último ano do colégio era uma coisa que todos nós prevíamos, mas que nem sempre soubemos lidar com isso; e era exatamente disso que eu fugia.  
Permaneci, nessas férias, a maior parte do meu tempo admirando as estrelas, lendo livros de astronomia e ouvindo músicas que faziam um mundo a parte em meu quarto.

Todos os dias eram a mesma "coisa", o frio invadia o meu quarto sempre que as janelas estavam abertas; o odor do meu quarto não era bem o odor de uma casa civilizada, mas eu vivia só em meu quarto, em minha casa, no meu lar e, isso, bastava.

Começando dezembro a friagem dos campos ficou mais intensa e foi por esses dias que minha mãe expulsou-me do quarto para fazer sala a um estúpido qualquer que namorava minha irmã.

Desci as escadas e fui até a sala sem fazer barulho, tirando os sapatos e deixando as meias pretas caminharem pelo carpete. Sentei no sofá, que ficava na frente da lareira, e fiquei observando as chamas subirem e descerem como os anéis que criavam "manchas" na superfície solar nos preciosos livros de astronomia.

Alguns minutos se passaram e minha irmã foi se trocar e, veio até mim para mostrar seu ridículo anel de cor vermelho-paixão - eu odiava essas coisas. Bem, eu poderia afirmar que eu odiava tudo que tinha amor ou paixão no meio, bem pelo fato de eu ser uma pessoa que nunca foi amada na vida, e sim, ela já era noiva de um cara rico e pelo jeito de grande carinho por ela, se não já teria "zarpado" daqui.

O garoto de malha de moletom e calça jeans sentou-se ao meu lado e cumprimentou-me, riu com a minha chatice, coisa que me fez arder de vergonha pelo fato de que ele era mais generoso com meus defeitos do que eu com a inveja que sentia de minha irmã sempre conseguir o que queria.


	3. II

II.

Os dias passaram e eu não havia feito o maldito vestibular, toda vez que encontrava minha mãe nos corredores, ela repreendia-me pelo fato de não querer mais sabe de nada; respondia-a com um "ta bom" e ia de volta para o meu quarto. Em um dia desses encontrei o noivo de minha irmã em meu quarto, brincando com meus pequenos protótipos de estrelas vermelhas; era incrível como ele divertia-se com tão pouco:

"O que faz aqui, Brendon?", ele sorriu ao ver-me aproximar e olhou para as estrelas como eu as olhava antigamente, quando era uma criança que sonhava.

"Eu sou astrônomo" espantei-me com essa última revelação, fiquei sem palavras, ele sorriu de satisfação e envolveu-me com os braços em minha cintura fina e delicada que ninguém ainda a tocara assim.

"George, eu estou ficando louco!" ele dizia tais palavras com um sorriso infantil e triste que mostrava sua vontade de se exprimir por meus lábios finos como meu corpo todo.

"Com certeza" falei com um último suspiro que fez meus lábios tremerem e olhar aqueles lábios vermelhos e calientes e seus olhos absurdamente verdadeiros.

"Eu o amo, George. Não sei como isso é possível, mas eu o amo.".

Ele abraçou-me pela cintura depositando sua cabeça sobre meu ombro e começou a chorar, mas seu sorriso era bom e continuo:  
"Eu... eu... e-u, Brendon, eu sou gay, mas você..." ele sorriu, ouvindo o que queria ouvir, atacando meus lábios e eu o acariciando como nunca pude fazer a outro alguém.


	4. III

III. Final

Nós nos amamos por meses, até a chegada de seu casamento com Dora que estava mais mal-humorada do que nunca. Tive a sensação de perda, mas Brendon continuou a segurar-me de que iria ficar comigo pela eternidade; ele diria isso a Dora quando desse e assim foi. O dia de seu casamento havia chegado e minha irmã nos ignorava sempre que possível, parecia que ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas prometi a mim mesmo não falar a verdade, antes que Brendon a fizesse.

Chegamos ao lugar que seria o casamento, seria em um campo que tinha uma cachoeira ao lado, onde seria comemorado o "amor" de Dora e Brendon.

Antes de Brendon subir ao altar para esperar Dora; que continuou a ignorar-nos. Fomos a um canto ao lado da Cachoeira e conversamos sobre o que seria feito: "George, eu irei dizer não no altar e qualquer coisa fuja do país..." espantei-me com o que ele dissera: "Mas por que fugir...?" "George ouça o que estou te dizendo, por favor..." ele abraçou-me e correu ao altar.

Exatamente às 5 da tarde minha irmã apareceu com um vestido horrivelmente curto e que mostrava toda a sua falta de compostura, e direcionou-se ao noivo rapidamente com amargura e o pegou pelo braço com violência, Brendon se assustou com o jeito da garota que ele gostava até conhecer seu irmão, o mais doce de todos os homens.

E depois de meia hora, chegou a hora. Todos olhavam o noivo e queriam ouvir sua resposta. O noivo havia se calado, olhando o sol que estava junto de uma nuvem (particularmente espessa no ar) e que flutuava um junto do outro como um desenho de criança; imaginando o pôr do sol.

O noivo olhou Dora e novamente o céu e falou sério sua resposta "Não". Meu coração explodiu dentro do meu peito; de fato ele tinha cumprido sua promessa, ele olhou Dora com ódio e soltou seu braço dela e correu para mim, apertando minha mão e abraçando-me com carinho.

Quando olhei Dora, vi seus olhos brilharem de ódio e ela mirar uma arma em mim; Brendon arregalou os olhos e olhou-me, sua pulsação estava altíssima e eu a sentia pela mão que se segurava a minha. Ela engatilhou e ele sabendo que eu havia congelado e que só tinha uma maneira de eu sair com vida, com a probabilidade de que eu morresse fosse zero; então ele abraçou-me pela frente e a bala penetrou em seu peito, fazendo seus olhos saírem das órbitas; sem reação eu o puxei para onde eu estava indo, olhei para trás e lá estava a cachoeira que um dia quase matara meus pais, pulei de costas para a cachoeira e fechei os olhos, pedia, implorava a Deus para matar-me antes que eu batesse de encontro com alguma rocha, foi quando tudo sumiu de vista e só via Brendon e eu, eu e Brendon em uma estrada de terra e uma visão clara pro mar, Brendon sorriu para mim e me puxou para corrermos na areia fofa daquela praia enquanto o sol se punha e meu coração atingia a liberdade de amar, amar para sempre aquele ser.


End file.
